Kissing Fiend
by Hikaru3
Summary: This is my first ever fic. Summery? Well lets just say the name says it all.


Kissing Fiend  
by Hikaru  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard disclamers applies. I own nothing. Characters of GW are property of Bandai and the talanted artist who created them. Made for your enjoyment only. Don't flame or sue me. I am poor. Subject is yaoi so if you are not into that kind of thing please leave.  
  
  
Note: The point of view changes from pilot to pilot.   
Pilot: "...." denotes talking  
italics thinking   
*.....* action ( ano....sorry. I know i am very inconsistent. please forgive me.)  
  
  
Now! On with the show!! ^_^  
  
  
The five pilotes are currently relaxing in one of the many Winner estates. Their last mission completed, this is one of those rare moments of peace that they can enjoy before their next mission.... Well almost peace. The American pilot of Deathscythe, with his long chestnut hair tied up in an immaculate braid, was having trouble keeping still. Everyone else had something to do besides him. Wufei was outside practising with his sword, Quatra and Trowa were busy playing another duet, and Heero.... well he was always working on the love of his life, Wing Zero. It really didn't bother Duo that Heero spends more time with Zero then he does with himself. He had to admit, Shinigami was damn important to him as well. So whenever his lover ignored him to fiddle with his gundam, Duo would quietly wait until he was finished. That left Duo in the house with nothing to do. That is, until he decided on making tonight a little more interesting and started to make some...shall we say, dubious plans.   
  
During dinner Duo was unusually quiet which set the rest of the pilots on quite an edge.   
  
What is that baka doing. He hasn't said anything all night. He can't be mad at me again for ignoring him. I thought we went through that. Even Quatra is starting to fidget. Heero could not stop himself from scawling at the thought of Duo being mad at him. Maybe I should say something. But what? I'm not very good at this. I wish Quatra would at least say something. Wait! Why do I keep thinking of Quatra? Trowa would probably kill me if he knew.   
  
As if on cue, Quatra finally spoke up. "What's wrong Duo? You haven't said anything all night. Is anything wrong?"   
  
All turned to look at Duo. He he. I love this. Good old Quatra would always be first to say something. Have to be a good host I guess. Hmpth. Sorry Qua-man. This is going to be a night you'll never forget.   
"Nothings wrong Quatra. I'm just a little bored I guess. And when I get bored I tend to get depressed. Care to cheer me up?" With that Duo turned his best puppy-dog face at max power on the sweatdropping Quatra.  
  
Quatra: "Sure Duo. If it will make you happy."   
  
Duo: "Yatta! I love you man. Okay. Here's my plane for tonight...."   
  
Rain, thunder and lightning fill the sky outside the mansion as Duo explains his plan for the night. Around him, four gundam pilots sweatdropped.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Actually, (got you didn't I?)Duo's plans were not that bad at all. He had decided to make all the pilots participate in a marathon of drinking games. His ultimate goal, of course was to get the pilot of Zero drunk to see what kind of fool Heero could be. So, there they were playing duck duck goose (don't ask ^_^o) while Wufei grumbled about it being unjust that he had to be the goose. About a twelve pack of beer later and having advanced to "name that showtune" (^.^0) Heero couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Heero: " Duo. Could you think of anything more stupid to do? I don't have time to play little kiddy games with you."  
  
Duo: Right on time baby. Right on time. "Oh?" *puppy face*  
  
Wufei: " Oh come off it Yuy. We all had to play just to please your little sweety. The least you could do is join in."   
  
Heero: " Nani?" *gives Wufei the Death Glare TM * (Quatra and Trowa sweatdrop)  
  
Duo: "Okay Heero. So you wanna play a MAN's game? I'll play a MAN'S GAME with you. If you're up to it. What do ya say Yuy?" *snicker*  
  
Heero: "Lay it on me Maxwell.............If you dare." *Death Glare TM 10% intensity*  
  
Duo: "Let's get it on!"   
  
With that Duo set up a small table, placed two shot glasses and a bottle Techila on top.   
Hn. I'll show him. I can definately hold more liquir than that braided baka. Heero sat across from Duo and picked up the shot glass. He flung it all in one gulp, smacked the glass back on the table and glared across at his apponent. How's that?  
  
Duo just smirked, downed his shot, and poured the next shot. The rest of the pilots watched wide-eyed.   
  
Quatra: "Umm.....Do you think we should stop them? This could get ugly. "  
  
Trowa: "......."  
  
Wufei: "...........let the idiots do what they want. I could be amuzing to see who peels over first."  
  
Quatra: "Huh....huh..huh...... I guess so." *looks very unconvinced*  
  
So the rest of the pilots just watched while the two faced off. Shot after shot. The bottle was almost empty.  
Why hasn't he passed out yet? He usually can't even handle a six pack....let alone this? Look at him. He looks like he hasn't even started yet. Heero was starting to feel very, very groggy. He was even starting to sway a little.   
  
What Heero doesn't know is that each time Due managed to poor water into his shot glass instead of water. (don't ask me how. just go with it okay?) Heero downed another shot and watched Duo down his. Just as Duo was pouring him another, Heero fell with a loud bang on the floor and passed out.  
  
Duo: " Ha ha ha...That is so Heero Yuy. Trust in him to go to extremes. He's either sober or dead drunk. He's no fun at all!"   
  
The others groaned at Duo's reaction, glad that it was all over, and a little disappointed that that was it. Wufei was just about to say that somebody should check if Yuy was still breathing, but Trowa was alreading knealing down and checking Heero's pulse.  
  
Trowa: " He'll be fine. He's just out."  
  
Trowa was getting up to leave but something caught his wrist. He looked down to see Heero's hand gripping him tightly. "Heero?"   
  
Heero looked up at him with glazed eyes. Slowly he pulled himself up, swaying and wobbling in the process. When he was finally able to stand without tipping over, he looked again at Trowa and smiled. A dead silence filled the room at the sight of this strange figure. Heero's smile grew wider as he walked towards Trowa and said, " Ne......Trowa.....let's play...Kissy Kissy."  
  
"NANI?" the other four said in unision.  
  
With that, Heero jumped on Trowa, wrapping his arms around the tall boy's neck and kissed him full on the lips. Trowa, totally unprepared, went weak in the knees and toppled over in a wild array of arms and legs. Duo's jaw hit the floor, Wufei's eye bugged out while a stream of blood flew from his nose, while Quatra just stared, too shocked to do anything.  
  
Trowa was completly stupifide. He blanked out for a moment forgeting where he was and what was happening. When his senses finally came to him, he almost choked from the lack of oxygen. With much struggle, he pushed Heero away but only long enough for him to gasp in a mouthful of air. Heero was sprawled over him on the floor. His arms around his neck locked tight.  
  
Trowa: ".....mmmphthmm.....Quatra!..mmpht....Oi!...mnmph..Quatra!....Daskete!..mmpth..."  
  
Quatra was stuck in a daze but was snapped out of it when he heard Trowa call his name. His mind slowly absorbed the surroundings. Empty Techila bottle....Heero and Trowa on the floor.....Heero kissing Trowa.......Wait! Heero's kissing Trowa! Quatra scrambled over to the two on the ground but hesitated when he got there, not sure how to stop the mess.  
  
Quatra: "Oi! Heero! Yamero! That's Trowa not Duo you know! Oi! Heero! Great Alla. Yamero!!"  
  
Quatra tugged at Heero but could not budge him. He was too strong even in this drunken state. Or maybe that was why he was so strong. "Oi. Duo! Help me!"   
  
As he was busy calling for help, Heero had stopped kissing Trowa long enough for Trowa to breath and looked at Quatra. He got up to his hands and knees and crawled over to the oblivious Quatra. When Quatra turned around, he was greeted with cool, blue cobalt eyes. Without saying a word, Heero pinned Quatra to the ground by the wrists and proceeded to make out with him.   
  
Quatra: " Ahhh! Heero. Nanda yo! Oi!...mmpth"  
  
More blood burst out of Wufei's nose as Duo fell on the floor. Picking himself up, Duo went over to Trowa to see how he was doing. Trowa was laying on his back, his arms to the side with kenshin swirly eyes signifying that he was out of it.   
  
Meanwhile, Heero was doing a very good job depriving Quatra of oxygen and unbuttening his shirt at the same time. Heero was giving him the works. Darting his tongue in and out. Trailing soft kisses to Quatra's ear, down his neck, and sucking ever so slightly on his chest. Mmm. He's pretty good at this. Ohh. WAIT! What am I thinking. I can't let Heero do this to me! So, Quatra started struggling...to no avail. If Trowa was no match for Heero, there was no way he could get him off himself for even a millimetre.   
  
Duo has now finally absorbed the information and realized that his Heero was necking with someone other than himself. So this time Duo went over to peel Heero away from his unfortunate victem. "Oi. Heero. You're only suppose to do that to me remember?"  
  
Heero looked up and Quatra promptly passed out in the same swirly kenshin eyes. As before, Heero pounce over his next victim. Pinning him down with his superiour strength. Duo didn't really protest. Infact he would quite enjoy necking with Heero. So the two bodies entangled on the floor. Heero digging his fingers into Duo's long chestnut hair, and Duo locking his arms around Heero's waiste. Heero was considerably more bold with this person. He wasted no time in pulling Duo's cloths away so that he can trail kisses down his neck to his chest. Duo gasped and groaned as Heero sucked on that sensitive spot near his collar bone.  
  
Wufei: "That's it! This is getting hentai. I am no going to stick around so Heero can neck with me. Duo's probably happy where is is anyways so I'm out of here!"  
  
With that, Wufei headed towards the door but just as he was about to open it, something knocked against him. Yes, you guessed it. It was Heero. "Wufei...You didn't kiss me goodbye!"  
  
Wufei:" AHHHH!!!! Get away from me! Help!! In the name of Nataku get off me! Oi!...mmpth"  
  
Having recovered from the earlier attack, Trowa was pulling Quatra up and trying to revive the poor boy.   
  
Trowa: "We have to get out of here."   
  
Quatra: "Let's try to leave while he's busy with Wufei."  
  
Wufei: " You dishonourable....mmphth...don't leave me here!.." *big SD head shooting out*  
  
Trowa and Quatra made a dash for it while Duo tried to separated Heero and Wufei. After much pulling and screaming from Wufei, Duo was finallly able to detach Heero. Heero fell backwards, knocking Duo over in the process while Wufei sank to the floor. Trowa had made it to the door but Heero had managed to catch up to Quatra and was already busy Frenching the blond Arabian. Trowa couldn't possibly leave his only love behind so dived in to try and save him. This, of course, only managed to turn Heero's attention to himself. Wufei took this opportunity to try to escape but because of the earlier episode and lack of blood in his system, he could only manage to crawl. So...Heero had to kiss him goodbye again. Duo, being completely frustrated by his lover, turned to leave, only to be pounced on.  
  
Thus, the cycle repeats itself. Anyone who tried to get away was awarded with a good bye kiss and anybody who tried to detach anyone, found himself attached to a glomping Heero Yuy. After numorous bouts and much struggling, the effects of all the alcohol finally hit Heero's brain and be promply passed out. The room was left a mess. Tables were over turned, cushions were everywhere (a poor excuse of a weapon agaist the all powerful Yuy) and four pilots were left standing in various parts of the room panting, trying to catch their breath.   
  
Wufei's black hair was a mess with most of it out of his usually slick ponytail. His traditional Chinese shirt was unbuttened and open. The tank top underneith pulled out instead of it's usual neatly tucked state.   
  
Quatra was an even more unruly sight. His usually clean pressed shirt was now ruffled and unbuttened half of it slipped off his shoulder. His hair was a messy mop, strands standing up evey which way.   
  
Duo was only wearing pants. Why? We all know why. His carefully braided hair was in shambles, chunks of it sticking out sembling a...well it was a mess. The only person who seemed rather untouched was Trowa. The only evidence of the past events on him was the slightly out of place turtle neck All stared down at the now sleeping Heero Yuy.   
  
Duo: *SD form* We are....*pant*... never going to let him........... near alcohol........*pant*....... again!"  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
So that was my first fic. What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? mail me please!  
I need feed back. ^_^  
  



End file.
